


Persephone

by LadyBlackHat



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Anti-Hero, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Black Hat is Alan Ituriel, Black Hat is filthy rich, Black Hat is way too powerful, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Botanical Control/Manipulation, Business Student OC, But not goody-goody neither, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cartoon Network Universe - Freeform, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Demisexual character by a demisexual writer, Demisexuality, Demons, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evilturiel, F/M, Fear Play, Female Anti-Hero, Feminism, Good Taste, Heroes and Villians, Hormones, Horror, How is this not a tag, I'm really into vampires so, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Interns & Internships, Kidnapping, Latino Character, Looking for a internship, Mating Rituals, Misogyny, Money and Glamour, Multilingual Character, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-con outside major pairings, OC is a University Student, OC is not Evil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penumbra and OC become besties, Phytokinesis, Plant Manipulation, Power Exchange, Psychological Horror, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, They are like fused, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alan ituriel - Freeform, ancient beings, biting kink, curvy oc, expensive taste, fangs, florakinesis, not as bad as it sounds, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackHat/pseuds/LadyBlackHat
Summary: “I asked him for it.For the blood, for the rust,for the sin.I didn’t want the pearls other girls talked about,or the fine marble of palaces,or even the roses in the mouth of servants.I wanted pomegranates—I wanted darkness,I wanted him.So, I grabbed my king and ran awayto a land of death,where I reigned and people whisperedthat I’d been dragged.I’ll tell you I’ve changed. I’ll tell you,the red on my lips isn’t wine.I hope you’ve heard of horns,but that isn’t half of it. Out of an entire kingdom,he kneels only to me,calls me Queen, calls me Mercy.Mama, Mama, I hope you get this.Know the bed is warm and our hearts are cold,know never have I been betterthan when I am here.Do not send flowers,we’ll throw them in the river.‘Flowers are for the dead’, ‘least that’s whatthe mortals say.I’ll come back when he bores me,but Mama,not today.”— Daniella Michalleni, “Persephone Speaks”
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Penumbra (Villainous)/Sunblast (Villainous)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Value of Hard Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153791) by [Lazarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarel/pseuds/Lazarel). 
  * Inspired by [Lux Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784861) by [shadow_oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion). 



> I'm crushing super hard on Alan Ituriel. Dementia's level of crush.
> 
> And I also discovered some things called Evilturiel and Billex, which are the creators possessed/fused with the creations, made by little-geecko https://little-geecko.tumblr.com/post/172901007730/apprentices-of-evil-and-billex-also-my

With trembling hands, I tried to use the obsidian key to open the intricate doors. The room was not dark as I expected: all the walls and ceiling were glass, therefore bathing the space with the red light of the full moon. I figured this place must exist somewhere out of space-time since the MWH agents hadn’t broken in here as well.

When my eyes finally adjusted at the crimson tint, I gasped.

There, at the center of the room – that now I could tell was some kind of greenhouse – laid a large pomegranate tree, a sole, fat fruit hanging from one of its branches. It had burst open already, overflowing with juice. Dripping with sparkling seeds of ruby red, it looked decadent. It looked _powerful_. As my body broke into goosebumps, I immediately knew this was no ordinary fruit. My eyes drifted lower, finally noticing the black top hat resting by the tree roots.

So it had ended up here...

I could feel its power calling onto me. _His_ power calling onto me.

Teasing.

Alluring.

_“Take me…”_ it seemed to whisper.

My mouth watered, and I gulped. Biting my lip nervously, I approached the tree and took the top hat, touching the supernatural pomegranate with my free hand. At the moment my fingers made contact, it pulsed like a heartbeat, the top hat in my other hand throbbing in response.

_“Take me…”_ I blinked when I actually felt his voice in my head. I stared at the fruit, and then it clicked: It was a part of him!

An infinitesimal smudge of his power.

_“One seed, one hour…”_ his essence, lying within the pomegranate, sung to me.

_“… consequences…”_

_“… to wield my power…”_

_“… No more than 7…”_

_"... bring my hat back to me..."_

_“…Feed me the rest…”_

I ripped the pomegranate from its branch, and the Sap ran - red like blood - down my pale arm. Bringing it to my lips, my thoughts wandered to the myth of Persephone. Is this what she felt like? What if, instead of being tricked by Hades, she took her destiny into her own hands made her own choice? Each damned seed, bursting against her tongue as a scream of freedom and power.

Such thoughts were cut when I bit into the very first seed, moaning as the juices flooded my mouth, and my tongue chased the drop that tried to escape by the seam of my lips.

It tasted like blood. _It was delicious._

I could feel the power flowing into me, cloaking me in dark energy as I placed the top hat upon my own head.

The bright moon outside was eclipsed now, and so was I.

For now, I was shadows and chaos.

I was Persephone.

I glanced at the sliver of red light in the night sky, smirking with razor-sharp teeth.

_Hold on, my Lord…_

_I am coming._


	2. Smile, Tomorrow Will Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some first insights about our MC and the start of her journey.
> 
> A/N: Demisexual character by a demisexual writer. As the Ace umbrella has many shades, your interpretation might differ from mine, so please express yourself as you wish!

According to Murphy's Law, nothing is as easy as it looks, everything takes longer than we think it will, anything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong... _and it will happen in the worst possible moment._

That's all I could think while, with trembling hands, I read the letter for the third time. It had arrived this morning, in a very elegant ebony-colored envelope, a top hat stamped with a silver foil.

>   
>  **Señorita García,**
> 
> **Greetings,**
> 
> **The sole purpose of this letter is to inform you of your approval for the last phase of the intended internship at Black Hat Organization. Congratulations!**
> 
> **I must confess I was surprised to receive your e-mail, usually the other way around. It's not that common for people to contact us from the academic field or looking for a job, as we do not have the habit of hiring new employees.**
> 
> **However, I have evaluated your resume and considered it able to pass our standards. You also attached your language certificates, distinguishing you from most candidates we've ever availed, and I'm quite impressed. I've recently started Chinese myself too.**
> 
> **As a protocol, any decisions about the hiring of staff is taken by Lord Black Hat himself. Your submission was forwarded to him yesterday, and the meeting is scheduled for tomorrow at 3 a.m., where he'll have the ultimate decision on whether you're an above-average candidate who's capable of delivering quantifiable results.**
> 
> **If not, your solicitation - and probably existence - will be terminated immediately.**
> 
> **Dress formally, and be prepared to answer any questions.**
> 
> **Your summoning will be at exactly 2:55 a.m. so be punctual.**
> 
> **Good luck,**
> 
>   
>  **\- Dr. Flug**

I groan, collapsing on the worn pink loveseat behind me, feeling the burn of unshed tears threatening to spill over. My heart clenches, and my stomach turns as my mind runs in a turmoil of confusion. What the hell is this??!

So, basically, I'm at the point of having a mental breakdown because:

1\. My scholarship was at stake because I couldn't find a job opportunity to fulfill hours of mandatory internship.

2\. I'm about to lose my shared quarters because my roommate was moving away (and I had no condition of paying everything all by myself), which would mean nothing if I lost my scholarship.

3\. I had been harassed by some jerk and then threatened by said jerk's hero-girlfriend, for "being easy" and "hitting on her men".

4\. My mother had broken her leg - which meant she couldn't properly work until the cast was taken off, and the little money she sends me every month to helped with the living costs wouldn't come.

5\. When someone finally replies to my internship inquiries, it comes in the form of a Villain's intimation to an interview that could end in my "termination"?! WHAT EVEN WAS A SUMMONING?!

How did they even receive one of my applications??!

There is no way this situation could get any worse.

 _"Looney, dearie! I'm home!"_

It could.

I sighed loudly as my roommate (soon to be ex) strolled by the front door with her latest "boyfriend" - or perhaps conquer was a better word. She majored in Psychology while I did Business, therefore we shared come classes, like marketing, on Mondays. 

As her pink - literally bubblegum pink - aura approached me without a care in the world, my head starting to pound at the bright colors. No offense, but I never really liked pink, unless I'm in the Barbie vibe - which hardly never happens.

"We're going to the mall to buy some stuff for my new apartment. Do you wanna come too, help me choose some things?" She asked oblivious to my state of mind.

"Heather, please, not right now." I said tiredly "I'm literally drowning in problems right now and not in the mood for shopping." Especially because this was the reason, I was losing my accommodations: she was moving away and I had no one to share the bills.

She sat next to me in the worn loveseat, holding my shoulders in a side hug "Awn, are you still sad about me moving out?" He pouted. 

_More like mad_ , I thought.

"I'll still study on the campus silly; we can meet for lunch and will see each other every Monday!" Her cheery voice tried to console me. "I promise you'll not miss me that much." She chuckled.

"No Heather, I'm not "sad", I'm stressed!" I glared at her obnoxious face, and she recoiled a bit. I could feel my eyes getting wetter again, what often happened when I got mad. "Do you understand the situation I'm in right now?!" I stood up "You manipulated a playboy into giving you an apartment, and now that you got what you wanted, you're jumping out?! This flat was your responsibility too! We'd split chores, bills, and work - that was the deal!"

Her pout got bigger, eyes looking surprised and hurt "Don't you think you're being a bit too selfish? You should be happy for me." She whined.

I gasped "Me? You're the one moving out without second thought, and the one being selfish? Do I need to remember that this flat was your idea? I was going to apply for the student dormitory but you insisted that sharing a flat would be more comfortable for both of us, since the dorms are minuscule, and have only one bathroom for like 6 people. We'd have more freedom, a private environment for relaxing and studying, and it would be affordable because expenses would be divided between us!" I remembered her.

She waved her hand dismissively "Just find another classmate, Luna. It can't be that hard."

I scoffed "Easy for you to say, you're a social butterfly! Besides, it's the middle of the semester: everyone is already settled!" I argued 

She rolled her eyes "Well, if you weren't so antisocial, you could have gotten more friends besides, and someone special too, like my babe. It was not as if I didn't try to help you!" She said annoyed, staying up as well.

"I do not want someone just to give me things, Heather!" I said exasperated, she loved to pick on me because of my "single" status "Sure, every girl loves presents, attention, and to be spoiled. So do I! Every girl wants to be loved and cared about, but not every girl can play puppet with Male minds!" I argue. Her powers had caused already some discussions between us.

Heather huffed "You're just jealous because I hit jackpot: am moving to a better place because got this amazing boyfriend that loves me~." She teased.

"YOU'RE HYPNOTIZING HIM! HE DOESN'T REALLY LOVE YOU! HE HAS NO FREE WILL TO DO SO!" I snap, raising my voice and pointing to the dazed fool by the door, his eyes a glassy pinkish tone "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU WANT TO BE A HERO IF YOUR ACTIONS ARE NO BETTER THAT A RAPIST'S?" 

Her facial expression changed from outraged to disgusted to furious, pink eyes burning hot as her glare returned mine. "I use what I have, sweetheart. It's not my fault you are powerless. " she mocked "It's not my fault you're so..." she glanced at me up and down, despite evident "... _you_." 

My heart clenches at her tone and I feel a disobedient tear escaped my eye.

She sighed dramatically, straightening her back "I've only suggested sharing this flat with you because I thought you had the potential. You're quite cute, just needed my help to bloom. We could have gotten a lot of boys together. We could now be the most popular duo in this College. We could have our own apartment, could be covered in jewels and shoes, but nooooo~" She scoffed "You're just too stuck up!"

I blinked at her. Was she serious? "I'm not a sugar baby." I said in a small voice.

She glanced down at me, looking like a disappointed mother "Of course not, you're just stupid! After all the things I did for you... it was a waste of my time!" she tsked "Who the hell rejects a hunky like Carlos Sierra?!"

Heather had played cupid for Carlos and me, saying we'd make a very cute couple, but he never really was my type. Soccer player, tan skin, angular jaw, sexy smile, and 6 pack. Sure, he was very handsome. Handsome but an idiot. "He mocked me..." I whispered. 

She stared flatly at me, face impassive "He mocked you?" I nodded. "About...?" She trailed off signaling me to explain.

"Said I liked weird stuff and dressed like a boy!" I moaned, embarrassed.

She snickered "Well, you do like weird stuff and dress up like a tomboy."

I rolled my eyes "Tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers are not boy's clothes Heather, they're comfy clothes for class. It's not a fashion defile, you know?" I motioned to her sparkly outfit. "And anime isn't weird! I do study Japanese, you know, I like their pop culture!" 

"What about Jason Miller? He was council student president?" She debated

"He was a sexist asshole who only knew how to criticize me and to try to make me feel inferior." I retorted 

"YOU KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS" I smirk played on the corner of my lips. _Hell yeah, I did._ His shocked face still brings me good memories.

"I got mad, ok?! He stole my ideas for the council and when I confronted him about it he said no girl could have had the competence for the job. My only function was to sit still and look pretty." I clenched my fist remembering the episode. 

"And Maverick Morebuck? He was such an educated, smooth guy. I still don't know how he agreed to go out with you! He even took you to l'Etoile - that's the best restaurant in town!"

My face blanched and I felt my skin prick. Morebuck... very rich and influential family... exchange student from Townsville... came with the younger cousin, Princess, heir of half of Morebuck's fortune. I had had a bad feeling about him as if his energy was rotten, toxic. He scared me a bit, his violet eyes as if holding dark intentions. 

  
"H-He-He..." I stuttered "He kind of harassed me... I think..." I said in a small voice.

Heather gasped at me incredulously _"Excuse me?!"_

"I think he was really impolite..."

"How so?!"

"Well, he insisted on paying the bill, as and he took me to such a fancy place I really couldn't afford it. After dinner, when he dropped me home, I thanked him and said I was thankful for the great night, but he smirked and said he expected me to show all that gratitude to him on our next date, squeezing my waist way too down. I stood there, paralyzed, as he drove away." I explained in Hope's that she would understand my fears. Instead, she just pinched the bridge of her nose in disapproval.

"That's it?"

I blinked at her "What do you mean?" 

"You were offended that he suggested he wanted to have sex with you?! Seriously?!"

I flinched, face burning with embarrassment "H-He did not say it directly... but... he made me feel like a hooker - n-not that it's a problem, I'm not slut-shaming anyone!" I amended quickly. "We do need more sorority between females! It's just that... he made me feel... like I was whoring myself for money and glamour... like I had to pay him back for spending time and cash with me, and that made me feel... _bad_. Like I was nothing but meat... do you understand ?" I asked timidly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I jerked back, surprised at her tone "You lost an opportunity to date a rich - no, _millionaire_ \- guy because you freaked out he had asked for sex in return?! Which is an essential part of a relationship, mind you! Are you that much of a prude?!" She screeched, voice feeling like nails of a blackboard.

I shifted uncomfortably. It's hard for people to understand my feelings, and I often get embarrassed about my sex life "I am not a prude! I'm just not into sex with every hot guy I see!"

"Please, you can't be that shy. It's even like you are still a _virgin_! Haha" She laughed in mockery.

I just stood there, silent.

"You are not, right?"

"..."

"Looney?"

"..."

Her eyes widened as if he had heard the hottest gossip ever, and knowing her, she probably did "García, are you still a vir-"

"Does it matter?!" I asked, red-faced.

"But you're 20! How can you-"

"I never found the right person, ok? I don't feel ready yet!"

"You talk about as if you're waiting for prince charming would arrive and happily wait until marriage to consummate it!"

"..." 

"..."

"..." 

"OH MY GOSH, YOU AR-"

"IT'S MY CHOICE OKAY!" I screamed in a high pitched tone "I CAN'T HANDLE THE IDEA OF SOMEONE USING ME, USING MY BODY AND JUST CASTING ME ASIDE! I DONT WANT TO BE DRIVEN ONLY BY LUST, BY CARNAL DESIRE! I WANT SOMETHING MORE." I cried "I want passion, I want love, I want caring and affection. I want to be desired for who I am and not only for my body. I don't want a "you're hot, let's fuck?". I want an "I love you whole and want to connect physically, sharing pleasure and soul." I ranted, pouring my emotions as they threatened to chocked me.

"Gosh, you're pathetic, really!" She laughed, holding her belly as if I'd told her the best joke in the world. "Yup, you're going to die alone - and a virgin." She turned around, picked up her things before heading for the door. "I've got things to buy now." She said while hooking her arm with the guy's "Byeee~" and walked away.

I should have yelled at her to come back, that our conversation wasn't over yet, but her last words had hit me unexpectedly hard. Did she really, deep down, think I was pathetic? Did she pretend she was my friend all this time? I couldn't help but freeze as thoughts started rushing through my head, anxiety clawing at my chest, and making it race uncontrollably. I felt wetness on my cheeks, and hiccupped, arms wrapped around my small body as I knew I couldn't stop the tears anymore. I ended up collapsing on the loveseat, emotionally exhausted from the pent-up stress.

 _Calm down, Luna..._ I thought to myself as I sobbed quietly. _Slow, deep breaths. In... out. In... out._

When I finally got hold of myself, I took off my glasses and cleaned my face. I checked my phone, it was around 16h. That meant I had 11 hours to sort my life out: to train my speech, assemble any vital document, have a light meal - since I probably wouldn't be able to stomach anything heavier than mixed salad or fruits due to my nerves - take a nap to be well-rested and alert, take a shower, do hair and makeup. 

* * *

My alarm chimed at midnight, signaling it was time to wake up and get ready for my fateful encounter. I wanted to have plenty of time to do everything without any rush. Earlier, Heather had sent me a text saying she wouldn't be sleeping home today, so I had the place all to myself. 

Without losing any more time, I went to the kitchen, turned on the oven, set it on 180°C, and went to do my morning (night?) hygiene, as it heated preheat. After 15 minutes, I went to the fridge, placed a batch of bread buns for "breakfast", and went to the shower. I set the timer for 30 minutes. 

I needed some comfort and relaxation, so I decided on using something special: my chocolate kit. It includes a Chocolate Bath Syrup, a shampoo, and a conditioner that makes my hair shiny and skin perfumed all day long. 

Already in my bathrobe, and with a towel around my hair, I took my cheese buns out of the oven and sat down with a cup of black coffee. If what I like can even be called "black" coffee, since I add around a pound of brown sugar. 

  
After eating, I thoroughly brushed my teeth and flossed, making sure my smile was clean. Then I blow-dried and straightened my hair, which took a bit of time because it's very long. However, once I styled my bun, it looked much neater.

Makeup is better before getting dressed, especially when clothing either white or dark and any cream/powder might stain it. Taking special care to prep my skin, I focused on covering all blemishes and pinkish scars left from the severe acne I suffered during adolescence. Hell knows how much my self steam suffered for the inflamed pimples and covered my face. It's even harder when you are a girl... you get sent nasty looks if you don't cover your "ugliness" during that age. High school wasn't hard, but in this aspect, wasn't kind either. As this is a job interview, not a party, I settled for a more natural look: earthly shades, a thin eyeliner, a touch of mascara, a brush of peach on the cheeks, and a cheery red lip balm to add some flush to my pale lips.

I wasn't sure what "formal" means to this so-called "Dr. Flug", so I settled for the classics: a plain, black linen tailleur with a pencil skirt, a crispy white blouse, a light grey pantyhose, lacquered black pointy-toed kitten heels - which were elegant, but comfortable enough - and a chantilly lace crimson butterfly tie for a splash of color. 

I was uncertain about waxing my legs. Since I don't have the habit of showing them in public - jeans are way more practical for day-to-day student life - I don't really care about that. This fucked up society, with their utopic beauty standard about the female pressure and stupid taboos, like *le gasp* the fact puberty brings body hair for girls too. Oh, the scandal!~ I know I'm not "obligated" but once a professor reprimanded me about my "hygiene habits" and ended up doing it anyway, my insecurity getting the best of me. Luckily, I had my own homemade caramel wax and made my legs smooth before going to bed.

I started with a one-piece undergarment, so it wouldn't mark my clothes, then the pantyhose, the shoes, after that, the blouse and lastly the skirt, so it wouldn't be wrinkled. Never put a skirt on (or any tight outfit) before the shoes - especially if they have straps or shoelaces - they might wrinkle, stretch or even tear when you bend down. I left the coat hanging, ready to put on only when the time comes. 

I glanced at the clock, and my eyes widened: it read 2:45 a.m.

Quickly, I used my last 10 minutes to spray a delicious red flowers perfume, which harmonized with the chocolate fragrance from earlier and put on a matching discreet black pearl earring and ring.

I checked if all lights and electronics were off and unplugged, all windows and doors closed and grabbed things.

Briefcase with papers? Check!

Bag with cellphone, keys, wallet, essentials, and medicine? Check!

Coat? Check!

Overbearing panic and anxiety towards my life? Check!

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, but it didn't work, my heart pounding nervously.

As the clock turned to 2:55, my vision started to blurry, and a strange sensation washed over me. There was a prickling at the back of my head, a turmoil on my stomach, not unlike the ascent of a rollercoaster, and just like one, suddenly, I found myself with nothing under me, falling in a bottomless whole.

It was difficult to explain what I had witnessed. For a moment, the was no up, and no down, no light, wind, or sound. There was just a cold, timeless, _void_.

Pure _emptiness_. 

After what felt an eternity, I landed on a seat, my body still feeling like it was tumbling, shaking all over. 

_What the hell was that?!_ , I thought still dizzy and slightly nauseous

 _You got a shortcut_ , my mind unhelpfully supplied.

As my vision cleared, I became aware of my surroundings, the word 'expensive' and 'beautiful' popping immediately as my eyes shifted around, taking in every detail.

The first thing I noticed was the large desk and throne-like chair in front of me, empty except for a red skull, an inkwell, and a golden nameplate with the name _'Black Hat'_. The furniture seemed carved out of dark oak, the detailed design translating class and status only a few can afford. Behind the desk, huge windows emphasized the high ceilings and the crystal chandelier above my head. Fine crimson - no doubt velvet - draperies were tied together by golden tassels, which allowed the moonlight to cast an ethereal atmosphere through the glass. Beautiful baroque frames surrounded ominous paintings on the walls; sinister statues, knickknacks, and ornaments lied on display tables and bureaus, emanating some sort of dark energy. Books of all color and sizes adorned a huge bookcase in the same style as the table.

The wallpaper was a curious thing: a faded wine color patterned with ebony arabesques surrounding a black top hat at the center - the same symbol from the letter I received. Everything seemed to follow a red and black pallet, and I couldn't help but think it was elegant and tasteful. I couldn't help it: red had always been my favorite color and matched with black, a sublime combination. Whatever color that escaped from these, either shined with the metallic gleam of gold or the sparkly rainbows of precious gems.

This certainly is a villain's lair.

Albeit a very regal one, I thought, somewhat awestruck as my eyes catch something.

_Is that a fucking Fabérgé egg?!_

  
Before any other thought could cross my head, a grandfather clock rang, making me jump in fright as it signaled it was 3 a.m. As the third and last ring still ominously echoed in the room, a dark figure materialized at the empty desk before me.

My eyes widened as he smiled sharply at me, vpice rasping with an unplaceable accent.

  
_**"Greetings, inferior being~"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I tend to dive deep into descriptions/dialogues, and sometimes get carried away. Do you guys think I should be more objective? Are the characters and situations realistic enough? Female characters are always a bit hard for me as I want them to be BAMF without being a Mary Sue
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at keeping on stories. Eventually, I get bored and abandon them, but I've been having some dreams and ideas and wanted to write them here. My first fic about Villainous (and including the CNU).


End file.
